Scooby-Doo and Gum Girl: The Brave, The Bold, and The Stickiest
Scooby-Doo and Gum Girl: The Brave, The Bold, and The Stickiest is a sequel to a flash animated direct-to-DVD film, Scooby-Doo meets Gum Girl. Plot One day, Natalie Gooch tries to attack the Gomez family's house in an attempt to steal the formula. As the decoy distracts Rhode Montijo, Natalie steals the formula, leaving a fake in its place. Gabby Gomez catches Natalie and the two engage in a tug of war over the formula, which magically disappears before either can claim it. Without the secret formula, hamburgers cannot be made, causing customers to become ravenous. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo are the only one who believes Natalie is innocent and creates a giant soap bubble for them to fly away in. Stockton is immediately reduced to an apocalyptic wasteland due to the absence of the much-relied-on sticky situation. A gumball machine lands on Ninja-Rina's house, causing Ninja-Rina to assume the machine has a "Gum Girl" sign by Rhode Montijo. Fred proposes Gabby and Natalie join in to solve the mystery. Velma and Daphne tried to explain the concept of teamwork to Natalie, who does not quite understand. They meet Melvin Beederman, and inadvertently get him fired. Gabby and Natalie succeed in retrieving the formula, but it turns out to be the fake one Natalie had left. Ninja-Rina suggests a sacrifice be made to appease the gods. As the town attempts to sacrifice mystery gang, they, Rhode, the Gomez family, Natalie, and Ninja-Rina smell Hamburgers. The townsfolk follow the scent, which leads to the colorful land, Happy Land. Melvin returns and, remembering that the Natalie steals money from Gabby, repays Fred by granting him and his friends the ability to find the land; Natalie also joins in. Melvin sends the gang to Happy Land. The gang find a new friend, Gabicorn, a Gabby-like creature with a unicorn horn. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo eats so much ice cream that they ran around Happy Land. Gabby turns into Gum Girl to stop Shaggy and Scooby-Doo from running away. The gang, along with Gabicorn, goes to the forest. They first go to the candy factory to find a pack of bubblegum. Next, they row across the peanut butter river. Then, they bounce through jelly swamp. At last, they got into the cave, where there was a Natalie-like monster. The gang hide in the rocks. The monster ran out of the cave. At last, they found hamburgers. Gum Girl tells Shaggy and Scooby that there's no way the hamburger is for fighting. At the U.S.S Pursethief, Spoonge, the SpongeBob-like alien, and Poctorock, the octrock-like star-shaped alien, hoard Shaggy's hamburgers to eat them for dinner tomorrow. Back at the cave, the hamburgers turned out to be alive, and the gang escape from it, except for Gabicorn, in which she was taming the hamburgers. At night, the gang goes to the colorful mountain and finds the place to gets some sleep, but suddenly, they heard the song. It was Gabicorn and her friends. One day, they continued climbing up the mountain. They saw the U.S.S Pursethief. They entered it. Spoonge and Poctorock heard the gang stealing the hamburgers and a formula. Gum Girl creates one final attack to defeat Spoonge and Poctorock and solve the mystery. After poisoning Spoonge and Poctorock, they went back to Stockton, and they got a prize. Characters Main Characters * Mystery, Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy ** Fred ** Daphne ** Velma Supporting Characters * Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl * Rico Gomez * Mrs. Gomez * Mr. Gomez * Rhode Montijo * Ninja-Rina * Natalie Gooch * Gabicorn Villians * Spoonge * Poctorock Other characters * TBA Category:Animated Movies-Spoofs